1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lighting devices and, more particularly, to a downlight having a housing with an adjustable spring clipping device.
2. Description of Related Art
Downlights, also known as recessed lights, are light fixtures installed into a hollow opening in a ceiling. Existing downlights tend to have a number of disadvantages in terms of installation. First, for those downlights that are installed from above the ceiling board, it is usually necessary to drill holes next to the area where the downlight is to be installed and then cover up the holes with a board. Not only is it difficult to install but the aesthetics of the interior décor may also be impacted. Second, for those downlights that are installed from below the ceiling board, the downlights are typically force-inserted into a recess in the ceiling using a spring piece. However, dismounting such downlights usually requires a tremendous amount of force, not to mention the potential of damaging the ceiling board or the downlight itself.